Blog użytkownika:Samara16/Strife Wizardry- rozdział I
Ciemność. Nie była to naturalna ciemność nocy, pozwalająca schować się w cieniu… ta była przytłaczająca, jakby była wielką zasłoną narzuconą na wszystko wokół. Niewątpliwe coś się w niej kryło, Coś strasznego. Nagle z ciemności wyłonił się smok, ogromny, niemal tak czarny jak ciemność, która go otaczała. Z jego nozdrzy buchał dym… jeszcze chwila i zionie ogniem, spalając wszystko dookoła. A naprzeciw niego stała rudowłosa, szesnastoletnia dziewczyna, patrząca na swoją śmierć… '' Samara obudziła się, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Znowu ten sen. Powtarzał się już od tygodnia, odkąd jej rodzice wyjechali, z powodu rzekomego zaobserwowania smoka w puszczach Leandru. Ale jedna rzecz ze snu wydawała jej się teraz realna … Dym. Dziewczyna zerwała się z łóżka i pobiegła do pokoju obok. - LEWIS!- krzyknęła gdy tylko otwarła drzwi. Pokój był pełen dymu, a jasnowłosy, około dwunastoletni chłopiec próbował ugasić dywan, niemal całkowicie już spalony przez turkusowy ogień. - Mówiłam ci, żebyś nie dotykał ksiąg Jessicy! – wrzasnęła dziewczyna jednocześnie wylewając na dywan kubeł wody, po czym otworzyła okno. Zaczynało już świtać. - Dobra, daj już spokój… skąd miałem wiedzieć, że otwarcie księgi grozi wybuchem? – zapytał się Lewis. -Ostrzegałam cię… Pamiętasz, co się stało zaraz po wyjeździe rodziców, jak byłeś taki ciekawski? – zapytała lodowatym tonem Samara. Lewis posmutniał i spuścił głowę. -Nadal się na mnie gniewasz? - Nie -warknęła, po czym się gorzko roześmiała, dotknęła małego flakonika z czerwoną cieczą który miała zawieszony na szyi i dodała sarkastycznym tonem: - w końcu TYLKO rzuciłeś na mnie przez przypadek klątwę , której w żaden sposób nie da się zdjąć. Samara była naprawdę wściekła na swojego brata, ale gdy zobaczyła jego minę trochę się uspokoiła. -Ehh… słuchaj – zaczęła spokojnie – wiesz jaka jest sytuacja… rodzice wyjechali, teraz ja za ciebie odpowiadam, jakby ci się coś stało to mi by się za to dostało. - Umiem o siebie zadbać- warkną Lewis. - W to nie wątpię, jednak nie wiadomo, co się stanie – odpowiedziała Samara siląc się na spokój. - Ty wierzysz w te zabobony ?- zapytał z kpiną w głosie Lewis. - Faktem jest że zwierzyna jakby przepadła, tak jak mówi przepowiednia. A sześćsetna rocznica wypada w następnym tygodniu- powiedziała znowu wytrącona z równowagi Samara. Po czym ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, ale w tej chwili przez nadal otwarte okno wpadł do środka ryś trochę większy niż przeciętny przedstawiciel jego gatunku i o dość dziwnym kolorze futra: był całkiem biały, nie licząc cętek i prawej przedniej łapy , która od połowy długości zaczynała przechodzić z białego koloru w niebieski, tak że koniec łapy był ciemnogranatowy. Ryś trzymał w zębach list. -Diego !- zawołała rysia Samara, na chwilę zapominając o swojej złości. Ryś przebiegł przez pokój nie zwracając uwagi na rozlaną wodę i porozwalane po pokoju książki i upuścił list u stóp dziewczyny. Samara podniosła list, a gdy zobaczyła nadawcę listu radość ją opuściła- było to pismo urzędowe. - Cesarz Zorfanu ogłasza, że ze względu na panujący głód podatek we wszystkich państwach zostanie podwyższony o pięćdziesiąt zeów*, które zostaną przeznaczone na walkę z panującym obecnie niedostatkiem- przeczytała na głos Samara, po czym rzuciła list na podłogę. -super- mruknęła znowu nachmurzona – jeszcze tylko tego brakowało. - Idę na polowanie – rzuciła jeszcze przez ramię do brata, po czym wyszła uzbrojona w kołczan i strzały. Ryś jak cień poszedł za nią. Lewis został sam, wciąż patrząc się za odchodzącą siostrą. Gdy Samara wróciła z polowania już się ściemniało, mimo całego dnia spędzonego na polowaniu, nic nie udało jej się złapać. Nawet ryś nie zdołał nic upolować. Przeszła przez całe miasto, kierując się w stronę domu. Była kompletnie wykończona, ale gdy doszła do domu zapomniała o zmęczeniu i nieudanym polowaniu. Stanęła jak wryta. Tam, gdzie powinien być jej dom, były tylko gruzy… Gdy Samara otrząsnęła się już z pierwszego szoku, natychmiast pobiegła do gruzów, szukając Lewisa. Nie było po nim śladu. Przerażona ruszyła w stronę miasta, w połowie drogi spotkała około trzydziestoletnią kobietę o jasnych włosach. - Jessico ! – zawołała, gdy tylko zobaczyła kobietę i zaczęła biec jeszcze szybciej. - Co się stało?! – zapytała Jessica widząc przerażenie dziewczyny i ślady sadzy na ubraniu samary oraz na łapach Diego. - Dom spalony. Nie wiem gdzie. Jest Lewis- powiedziała urywanymi zdaniami dziewczyna. Jessica bez słowa pobiegła w stronę domu, a za nią Samara. Gdy dotarły na miejsce noc zapadła już na dobre, co sprawiło że zgliszcza wyglądały jeszcze groźniej. - O matko … - szepnęła Jessica Samara już nie wytrzymała i zaczęła płakać. - To moja wina… miałam go pilnować… mogłam schować gdzieś twoje książki… musiał przeczytać jakieś zaklęcie.. Jessica położyła jej rękę na ramieniu. - Nie możesz się obwiniać, to ja miałam was pilnować, w ogóle nie powinnam przechowywać u was ksiąg… -powiedziała. Dziewczyna gwałtownie strzepnęła jej rękę ze swojego ramienia i przestała szlochać. - Co to było? Jakie miał szanse na ucieczkę ?- zasypała pytaniami kobietę. - Że co ?- zapytała się Jessica zdezorientowana taką nagłą zmianą nastroju. - Pytam się, jakie zaklęcie spaliło dom i czy Lewis miał szansę uciec- powtórzyła Samara Jessica popatrzyła na nią smutno. - Obawiam się, że nie mógł uciec… wasz dom na pewno nie spalił zwykły ogień. To był Ogień Zamętu, on niszczy rzeczy bez powrotnie, potrafi przyjąć dany kształt i podąża za żywą istotą, aż ją spali… chociaż… - Chociaż co !- Samara złapała Jessicę za ramiona i potrząsnęła. - To tylko legenda, nie powiem ci, bo zaraz pójdziesz tego szukać, i ała ! Puść mnie to boli ! Dziewczyna posłusznie puściła Jessicę. - Wybacz, to ta klątwa, zdenerwowałam się… ale mów, co można zrobić ! - Jaka klątwa, co wy znowu robiliście z moimi książkami ? -Nieważne, mów ! – krzyknęła zniecierpliwiona Samara. - No dobrze… jest taka legenda, która mówi że gdy się dotrze do ostatniej z Wysp Końca Świata można spełnić jedno życzenie, ale nie może ono być wypowiedziane dla zwykłej korzyści. - Można by … Jessica kiwnęła głową, a Samara natychmiast rzuciła się do biegu. - Zaczekaj ! – wrzasnęła kobieta i zaczęła biec za dziewczyną, w końcu udało jej się zatrzymać Samarę. - Masz zamiar tam teraz iść ? Bez niczego, bez przygotowań, nie mając nawet pewności czy to prawda ? - Jestem gotowa na wszystko- Odpowiedziała. - Ale… ehh… po ca ja ci to mówiłam ?\dobra, trzymaj przynajmniej to- powiedziała i podała Samarze worek z pieniędzmi. - Dziękuje- odpowiedziała i znowu zaczęła biec, nie odwracając się ani razu. - Twoi rodzice mnie zabiją – Jęknęła Jessica, ale dziewczyna już jej nie słyszała, biegnąc z całą prędkością i widząc przed sobą tylko rozmazaną sylwetkę swojego rysia. '''C.D.N ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach